


crawl home

by pvwork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, Body Horror, Cat Cafe, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Lies, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should call me daddy,” Daichi had offered.</p><p>Daichi dies, is ressurected, and has people call him Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawl home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesschinatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/gifts).



> Super hand-wavy and an inaccurate representation of of the daddy kink. This was an exercise in getting over writer's block and trying to write smut and done on a dare. To everyone who told me to write this: what the heck. 
> 
> There's a playlist   
> [HERE](https://8tracks.com/pvwork/crawl-home)

Daichi gets run off the road on Monday morning. 

He took the same path up to school every day on his creaky bike. 

It just so happened that on Sunday the promise of April showers had been fulfilled, and the roads were still wet. The railings lining the path had been shaken loose by strong winds. A car had drifted along a blind pass a little too close to the bike lane. 

It was a beautiful spring morning, the last of its kind as summer approached, and he had had his headphones in, bopping along to his tunes one moment, free falling in the next. 

*

He crawls up the ravine a little after sundown.

The air was cool and the road was empty, whatever passed for rush hour these days having long since passed. 

His bike was unscathed. He picked it out of the bushes lining the side of the road, and rode back home. His bones ached, but he’d stopped bleeding sluggishly hours ago so everything was fine. 

Everything was fine.

*

His mom is understandably worried about him coming home covered in dirt, but Daichi manages to assure her that he had just taken a mental health day. He’s a third year with a lot of worries and yes, he knows that being a good student is important. No, he didn’t set out to disappoint her. He had needed today off, alright? No big deal. This is a one time thing. Please understand.

*

He buys the color contacts first. Thank goodness for cosplayers. 

The blush and the foundation and the first aid kit with all its sutures and sterile wraps come next. 

*

He doesn’t bleed and he doesn’t bruise and he doesn’t get hurt all that often because he takes good care of himself, so Daichi doesn’t exactly have a whole lot to complain about, but damn doesn’t he miss masturbating. 

Nothing takes your mind off things like having an orgasm or two. 

*

College courses take some getting used to. But Daichi manages it. He lays down the foundation patiently. That way, there’s no fear for when he has to take on more and more responsibilities. He’s solid. 

*

He dates a girl for a while. 

She had long brown hair dyed the the same shade as the fur of a newborn fawn and big doe eyes. 

He’d told her that he had really intense erectile dysfunction and, yes, he’s tried all the pills and potions and no, they didn’t work. Yeah, he was sorry too.

She liked it when he ate her out, and loved it when he was licking into her, fingers on her clit and telling her he was loving every minute of it--loved the way she was so good to him--every time he came up for breathes he didn’t need. 

“I like it when you call me baby. Can I call you ‘Daddy’?” she’d asked one morning. It was a Monday and he was making her breakfast. 

He normally didn’t stay the night, but they’d been doing everything except sleeping last night.

There was a carton of soy milk at her left and a bowl of miso on her right and he had been frying an egg when she’d popped the question. 

After sitting down across from her at the table, Daichi had shrugged and answered, “Why not?”

A rose, by any other name, was still a rose. 

*

When Kuroo hears from Kenma who hears it from Hinata that Daichi was going to a university in Tokyo, he absolutely _had_ to ring Daichi up. 

“Let’s go clubbing!” Kuroo had cried. 

“Sure,” Daichi had said.

He shows up in sweats and a worn out muscle tee. 

Kuroo, decked out in tight skinny jeans and a low cut tank that showed off his arms, gave him an unimpressed look. “You look like you haven’t aged a day since the last time I saw you.” 

Daichi shrugs. “I work out and stay hydrated.” 

“Alright, Fountain-of-Youth, let’s go in there and work our charms.” 

The cover fee was not worth the atrocious wait in line. Because of the long wait, Daichi now knew more about Kuroo’s love life than he ever needed. Kuroo leaves him almost immediately upon entering the club. He had pointed up onto the balcony and mouthed ‘twins’ excitedly before traipsing off to ‘work his charm’.

Daichi was sitting at the bar, waiting to be served, when someone slips in close and places a hand on one jersey covered thigh. 

“Do these work?” a deep voice asked. 

“Sure, they work great.”

“I want a test drive, for quality control.” 

Daichi grinned. “That can be arranged.” 

*

Which is how Daichi discovers that some men love being eaten out too.

He’s used to being on his knees, and ever since that fateful Monday night, it’s unlikely that his legs were going to fall asleep any time soon. 

*

He tries fisting just the once.

He’d gamely put the latex glove on his left hand and held the bottle of lube in his right. 

The guy had sat Daichi down earlier and they had had a very mature discussion about boundaries and goals on the ugly paisley couch in the living room. Daichi didn’t have a whole lot of experience scening this way, but the guy wasn’t shy about telling Daichi what he wanted and Daichi was a quick learner.

“You should call me daddy,” Daichi had offered.

“Does that do it for you?” 

“Sure,” Daichi had agreed.

Being captain of his high school volleyball team had taught him to be at thoughtful leader. He’d been a guiding hand for so many of the newer players and an encouraging presence for all the returning members. 

“Daddy?” 

“You’ll hold still for me won’t you, baby?” Daichi asked. He shook himself out of his revere and faced the situation at hand. He had a lot to learn, and this fine ass before him had a lot to teach him. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” 

“Yeah. I p-promise. Daddy, please.”

He had a lot of practice taking control the way he did. On this particular court, his skills were being applied in a new, but not necessarily unrelated way. 

*

 _daddy_ the text reads. _help me pick out an outfit!!!_

Daichi drops his phone onto his stomach and waits. His phone buzzes and chimes as he receives a series of photos. 

When he picks up his phone to scroll through the options, he notices that the nude polish he’s been painting his nails with has started to chip, revealing the gray nail beds underneath. 

He opens file after file and eventually sends back his selection a few minutes later. 

_You’re going to look beautiful today._ he sends back. 

_all thanks to you daddy can’t wait to see you tonight_

*

Daichi likes kissing a lot. 

There’s no need to kiss, not really, but it’s fun. And maybe the selling point is that there is no need. It’s something people do with each other because they want to, the how’s and why’s dissipating like fog under bright ray’s of ‘why not?’ 

*

He sees Akaashi across the quad on a Monday. 

His hair was windswept, and on the way to becoming a fourth year uni student, he’d acquired thick black frames that made his already long lashes stand out even more. 

Daichi waved and then kept walking to his next class. He had a midterm tomorrow. 

*

He starts seeing Akaashi everywhere.

Akaashi was already in the library when Daichi arrived to work out his economics assignment. He was sitting in the front row of their Japanese History class. Daichi even spotted him going into the elevator of his apartment complex one time, although it was hard to say if it was Akaashi for certain. 

There must be lots of dark haired boys with long lashes and quiet smiles and loping walks going around lately. 

*

“Hey,” Daichi says. “I’ve been seeing you around a lot. Like, by coincidence or something.”

Akaashi smiles. “Want to see me on purpose some time?” 

*

They go to a cat cafe.

*

“What took you so long to come over and say ‘hello’?”

Daichi squirmed and pet the cat in his lap with even more focus. There was no need, because the tabby sprawled across his thighs was already happily purring, but there was no harm in a little extra loving. 

“I didn’t even know you went here until I saw you across the way the other day,” Daichi admitted. “Why didn’t you?” 

Akaashi looked away first this time. “Why didn’t I what?” 

“Come over earlier.” 

“You looked liked you already had a lot of _friends_.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. He waited for Akaashi to meet his gaze again and then smiled his most reassuring smile. 

His mom told him it made him look like a little boy. 

Kuroo liked to say that he could charm the bark off a tree with that smile, and Daichi’s last significant other had always pressed their lips to his shoulder whenever he was in reach when he'd smiled like this. 

“It’s in your eyes,” they’d said while they’d walked their fingers up the ladder of his ribs. “You’re eyes say, ‘trust me’, while your smile says, ‘I’ll never steer you wrong’.” They’d spoken with their pupils blown in the afterglow, smile like a heat haze in the distance, shimmery and indistinct, but with so much conviction behind every word Daichi hadn’t known what to say in response. 

Daichi reached across the table to tangle his fingers with Akaashi’s. Their fingers met and they began to pet the long haired Persian in Akaashi’s lap together, every stroke in time. 

“I like making new friends,” Daichi said amicably. “Come over,” he offers again. 

*

Akaashi is very beautiful spread out on Daichi’s bed trying to catch his breath. 

“How do you do it?” Akaashi asks. He’s breathing hard. The rise and fall of his chest is mesmerizing and Daichi crawls up the bed, sinking his teeth into the swell of Akaashi’s shoulder, mouthing his way down to his nipples. Akaashi squirms and fists a hand into Daichi’s hair like he’s unsure if he wants to pull Daichi closer. “I swear you weren’t breathing when you blew me.” 

“It’s a skill,” Daichi says as he pulls back. He twirls the cockring around his index finger like some people twirl their key chains, and then makes finger guns at Akaashi. 

“Please,” Akaashi whispers, his voice warbling with exaggerated fear, “never do that again. I would expect that kind of behavior from Bokuto, not you.”

Daichi slithers down the bed to trace the base of the dildo still seated inside of Akaashi with a finger. Akaashi gasps but his expression is still mutinous. “Way to bring up other men while we’re scening,” Daichi says. “Should I punish you?”

“Do your worst, Daddy.” 

“I’ll make it good,” Daichi promises. 

*

“How do you just keep going? Are you the energizer bunny in disguise?” Akaashi gasps. He’s face down on the bed. The tie tied over his eyes a brilliant blue. The backs of his thighs and his ass are a fetching shade of pink.

Daichi can never wear that tie to another job interview. He’d just spend the entire process zoned out thinking about Akaashi hands fisting the bed sheets, his voice wrecked, spine arching under Daichi’s command, so wonderfully pliant Daichi would cry if he still could.

“A lot of practice,” Daichi says smoothly. 

*

Akaashi finds the foundation first.

*

There’s a lot of things Daichi misses about being alive. Tasting things. Being able to go out under the sun barefaced and unprotected. Having an erection that lasts longer than zero units of time.

He likes being dead just fine though. He can spend hours on his knees eating someone out, doesn’t need to breathe, and enjoys a twenty-four hour day if he chooses not to lie in the dark for hours on end, waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for his lovers to awaken. 

*

“You have a lot of beauty products lying around.” 

Daichi is glued to his computer, streaming the FIVB World Championship, so he doesn’t look up. Akaashi sits down in his lap and wraps an arm around his neck. He nuzzles Daichi’s neck and breathes wetly against his jaw.

“Okay,” Daichi says absently. 

“At first, I thought you were two-timing with someone. Dating me, but living in sin with someone else.” 

“Oh baby,” Daichi murmurs, finally looking away from Brazil vs. USA, “You’re the only one I want to live in sin with.” 

“So move in with me,” Akaashi says. 

“Sure,” Daichi agrees, and then turns back to watch Brazil’s ace setter dive for the ball. The sound of feet running across the waxed court surface sound like little birds twittering in the spring. 

*

It’s a Monday night when Daichi washes off his makeup and crawls into the bed, assured of the knowledge that Akaashi wouldn’t be home from the office tonight. Daichi liked to sleep mostly fully dressed and fuck with the lights off, but he knew that he would have to tell Akaashi that he wasn’t exactly _alive_ in the traditional sense. 

There was something about the domestic bliss they were living in post graduation that kept making him put it off his confession. To Akaashi, Daichi was an aspiring business man, a partner, a friend, someone who he could grow old with: brilliantly alive. 

He just wanted to preserve that illusion a little while longer.

*

Akaashi comes home early.

*

“What the fuck,” Akaashi says.

The lights are on and Daichi’s pale pupils don’t shrink to filter the light. He’s blinded by his suddenly too bright surroundings, but his head still turns towards the source of Akaashi’s voice. 

“I can explain.” 

“What the fuck,” Akaashi repeats as he backs out of the room. “What are you?” 

*

Akaashi wants to know when this even happened. Daichi doesn’t even know the details himself, but early one Tuesday morning he tries his best to explain how one late Monday evening he found himself biking home after spending the better part of the day bleeding into a ravine, his blood soaking into the dirt around him like so much rain water. 

All the lights are off in the apartment. The light pollution along the horizon keeps the sky lit up in magentas that are too brown to be beautiful--orange juice in wine. 

“I would ask why didn’t you tell me, but.” Akaashi cuts himself off and shrugs. “Whatever.” 

“Are we still okay?” Daichi finds himself asking. 

“It’s funny,” Akaashi says in a tone that makes it clear he finds nothing about the situation humorous at all. “That so many people place themselves in your hands, at your mercy, but you couldn’t trust a single one of them with this secret.” 

“I’m trusting you with it,” Daichi whispers. 

Akaashi shakes his head and stands up from the kitchen table to step into their kitchenette. It’s as far as he can get from Daichi while still being in the same room. “All the sex we had? Was it just so you can watch me beg? Do you get off on humiliating me? Do you laugh to yourself when I call you ‘daddy’ and ask you to fuck me?”

Daichi frowns and shakes his head. Then he remembers that Akaashi can’t see him well in the dark, so he says, “No. No, it was always about making you feel good. I _like_ taking care of you.” Daichi gestures to himself. “It’s alway been about taking on your responsibilities for a bit because _I_ could handle them for a while. That’s the point. Sex was just the medium. I love you.”

Akaashi is silent as he sweeps past Daichi.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Daichi says to the house at large.

The bedroom door closes with a soft click. 

*

Around dawn on Tuesday, Akaashi emerges from the bedroom. 

Daichi is sitting at the dining room table, his hands clasped around a warm cup of tea. He watches the patches of light sweep across the ground. He used to draw hopscotch tiles this way, intricate boxes on boxes of steps he could take to reach the other side of the trail. 

“Come back to bed,” Akaashi whispers. “Let’s talk about our future plans some other time.” 

Our future plans, Daichi thinks as he follows the sound of Akaashi’s soft steps. He likes the sound of that. 

He climbs into the warm bed beside Akaashi and reaches out in the dark for Akaashi’s hands.


End file.
